No me caso con él
by Tefa24
Summary: Cuando Rosemarie Mazur terminó su relación con Adrián Ivashkov, decidió irse de viaje sin sospechar que viviría una aventura!
1. Chapter 1

**No me caso con él**

Hola, les presento mi primera historia titulada '' No me caso con él''.

Dejenme saber que opinan :*.

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RICHELLE MEAD.**

 **Novela inedita por Corín Tellado (Modificada).**

 **Capítulo 1**

Se lo dije a papá sin titubear. Llevaba dos años peleandome con la realidad y me negaba admitirla. Cuando Lissa, mi mejor amiga, me contaba su relación con su novio Christian, me sentía muy mal.

Aquel día decidí dos cosas importantes: hacer un viaje por el mar, por todo el mediterráneo, y terminar mi relación con Adrián. Cuando se lo dije a él, con su cara de pasmado se quedó mirándome sin decir nada . Pero al menos, por mi parte, ya quedaba aclarada la situación.

Cuando mi papá me oyó, me miro espantado. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Rosemarie - me dijo - ¿Como es posible que después de tres años termines tu noviazgo con Adrián?.

\- Hay cosas que no se pueden aguantar papá, soy joven aun, trabajo contigo y solo por el hecho que Adrián sea abogado, economista y director de tu empresa no puedo empeñar mi vida.

Papá conocía mi seriedad, por eso me asió de la mano, me llevó a su despacho y me sentó en su sillón.

\- Cuéntame por qué. Tu no dejas a un novio que supone tanto para esta empresa sin una razon válida.

Se lo dije. Hable durante bastante rato. Le conté los pormenores, sobre la falta de interés que tenía Adrián en todo, hasta para darme un beso. Y añadí:

\- Y ahora que ya lo sabes, deseo hacer un viaje por el mediterráneo, en barco.

Papá, que siempre fue razonador, me dijo con cierta pena:

\- Lo siento Rose, lo siento muchísimo, pero tienes tus razones. Yo mismo te traeré el pasaje para que hagas ese viaje.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama. Lloré, tres años de mi vida perdidos... Pero no tenía mas remedio que tomar aquella decisión. Por mis amigas sabia de sus relaciones emocionales y sexuales... Lissa, mi mejor amiga, mejor dicho mi hermana por que somos amigas desde pequeñas, sus padres y su hermano tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y desde entonces ella vive en mi casa, ella me contaba lo suyo. Aquel fin de semana ella y su novio se habían ido a Palomos. Christian, que era jefe de las oficinas de papá, arquitecto de profesión, iba a ver unos terrenos donde queríamos levantar una urbanización cuyo proyecto yo tenía en mente. Era la encargada de elaborarlo y pensaba hacer algo bonito. Pero al margen de todo eso, quería hacer un viaje. Por eso preparé mi equipaje.

Al anochecer, embarqué...


	2. Chapter 2

**Déjenme saber que opinan.**

 **Besos.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RICHELLE MEAD.**

 **Novela inedita por Corín Tellado (Modificada).**

Al anochecer, embarqué...

 **Capítulo 2**

Iba por el pasillo y el bolso me tropezó en una de sus ranuras. Alguien venía detrás de mi y lo asió por el aire.

Me volví. Era un hombre joven, pelo castaño, ojos color chocolate que hacían que te perdieras en ellos, atractivo de verdad. Vestía uniforme blanco.

\- No se preocupe señorita - me dijo -, la acompañare hasta arriba. Mi nombre es Dimitri Belikov.

\- Soy Rose, Rose Mazur.

\- ¿Mazur?

\- Mi padre es turco.

Y llegamos a cubierta.

Un marinero intento tomar el bolso, pero el le dijo:

\- Yo la acompañaré

Y me pidió el pasaje. Y se lo di.

\- Preferencia... Vaya, vaya.

Y tomándome del brazo con naturalidad, me llevó por cubierta, a registrame y después me acompaño a mi cuarto.

\- Vendré mas tarde para saber como se encuentra Rose, si esta a gusto...

Lo miré algo asombrada y él debió entender mi mirada porque dijo:

\- Soy el encargado de relaciones públicas del barco. No se preocupe.

Me quede sorprendida. Estaba habituada a ver suites de hoteles, pero nunca había visto una en un barco. Papá era exagerado... Me había comprado comprado lo mejor. Había una salita, un baño y una habitación.

Dimitri Belikov me miró con curiosidad como diciendo: Vaya con la pasajera.

Me entrego el bolso de viaje y se fue.

Pero enseguida se volvió y me dijo:

\- Saldremos dentro de poco. El barco navega de noche, pronto llegaremos a Palma de Mallorca, la acompañare con mucho gusto.

\- Gracias - le dije.

Pero ni acepte ni rechace su invitación.

Para mi era un desconocido.

Dormí mal, no estaba habituada a navegar. Había recorrido antes todo el barco. Tenía varias piscinas, salas de fiestas, restaurantes y varios comedores.

Aquel día solicité la comida en mi suite, pero en el futuro pensaba ir al comedor, donde había de todo.

La gente vestía con elegancia y a mi aquello no me asombraba. Estaba habituada a vivir una vida espléndida, claro con un padre como Abe hay mucho de que esperar, aunque por mi profesión de arquitecta, trabajaba con los demás en los estudios de papá.

Teníamos una casa preciosa en San Feliú, y otra en Barcelona, además de otras propiedades en Turquía y Rusia, también teníamos oficinas en Barcelona y contamos con una inmobiliaria en esa misma ciudad.

Trabajamos mucho la zona, y mucho más; Papá se había convertido en un arquitecto de renombre, aunque se suele escuchar que tiene otros trabajos... A mi me gustaba la profesión pero necesitaba desconectarme de todo y es lo que estoy haciendo.

Cuando me levanté por la mañana, tras darme una ducha, me puse unos pantalones blancos y un suéter negro, usando una sandalias de tacón. Salí a cubierta, el barco ya estaba atracado y los viajeros disponían a conocer la ciudad.

Un camarero me dijo:

\- Ellos se van hasta la noche, cuando zarparemos hacia Marsella.

\- Si ya lo sabes todo - dijo una voz detrás de mi -, Solo me queda invitarte a conocer Palma, si es que aún no la conoces.

Me volví y...


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RICHELLE MEAD.**

 **Novela inedita por Corín Tellado (Modificada).**

 **Capitulo 3**

Me volví y era él, Dimitri Belikov. Llevaba pantalón blanco, camisa blanca abierta y estaba realmente atractivo. Lo era y mucho.

No pensaba perderme aquella ocasión.

\- Acepto - le dije, aunque conocía Palma de Mallorca casi de memoria.

Y salimos juntos.

\- ¿Estas bien? - me preguntó, mientras caminábamos por el puerto.

\- Si, ¿Siempre trabajas en los barcos?

\- No siempre. Este es un barco nuevo y me contrataron para dar el visto bueno del funcionamiento de él. ¿ Eres casada? - Preguntó, desconcertándome.

\- No. Soy soltera y sin compromiso.

\- Vaya. Tengo suerte...

\- ¿ por qué lo dices?

\- Por que también soy soltero y sin compromiso. Lo raro - añadió - es que siendo tan bella no tengas novio.

Lo miré un poco maliciosa. Me atraía una barbaridad, todo lo que nunca me inspiró Adrián. Y tuve miedo. No lo conocía. Papá me censuraría cuando se lo contara... Mi madre nunca estaba con nosotros trabajaba en Estados Unidos para una familia digamos de la "Realeza", y nuestra relación no era muy buena que digamos, así que todo lo que pasaba en mi vida lo sabía Abe y Lissa. Lo de Adrián se lo dije a mi padre cuando no podía mas.

\- Te has quedado pensativa - dijo Dimitri. Y añadió: Vamos a tomar un café en la terraza.

\- Ya me lo sirvieron en el camarote. - Bueno pero tal vez tena deseos de sentarme un rato.

\- Vale.

Entramos en una bonita cafetería y nos sentamos en altas banquetas.

\- Eres una chica "bien", ¿Verdad?

\- No sé a lo que tú llamas "bien".

\- Bueno, para hacer este viaje en una suite de esa clase, no eres cualquier cosa.

\- Cualquier cosa no soy, pero tampoco soy una niña "bien", como tú dices. Soy una profesional, soy arquitecta.

\- Una chica tan joven y arquitecta.

\- ¿ A que le llamas joven?

\- No sé que edad tendrás pero no aparentas más de 21.

\- Te equivocas, tengo 23. Acabé la carrera a los 21 y pasé dos años en Estados Unidos.

\- O sea - me dijo en inglés pero con algo de acento - que hablas perfectamente el inglés.

\- Por supuesto, a eso fui a los Estados Unidos, a perfeccionar mi carrera y a estudiar el idioma.

Cuando nos servían el café, me dijo:

\- Me gustaría ser tu amigo. Si te apetece, te acompañaré todo el viaje.

\- ¿Acompañarme?, ¿De que manera?

\- Bueno... Todos los días paramos en una ciudad y si quieres te digo el próximo itinerario, así podrás planificarlo todo.

\- No, no me lo digas, me gustan las sorpresas.

Fue un día precioso. Hablamos mucho, pero tratamos de no tocar el tema de la situación personal de ambos. El no comentó de su vida y yo tampoco.

Por la noche quedamos citados en cubierta. Ya vestía uniforme blanco y gorra blanca y azul, no llevaba los galones que llevaban los oficiales. Dimitri Belikov solo llevaba una estrella.

-¿Siempre haces este trabajo? - le pregunté con curiosidad.

\- No, no suelo hacerlo. Este viaje es pura casualidad, porque el barco es nuevo y los dueños me pidieron que vigilará cómo se trataba al pasajero.

\- Eres empleado de la compañía...

\- Algo así, me llaman cuando me necesitan y yo acudo.

Dormí pensado en Dimitri Belikov, aquel día también pedí la comida al camarote, pero estaba citada con él para comer al día siguiente en la mesa del capitán. Era una invitación especial que solían hacer a ciertos pasajeros de vez en cuando.

Y aquella noche me toco a mi...

 **Déjenme saber que opinan...**

 **Saludos a IsyRoseBelikova y a Cecy1734 por estar pendientes de la historia.**

 **Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero acotar que esta historia es algo diferente, las cosas puede que pasen rápido por que es una novela corta, la actitud no es tan propia del Dimitri que conocemos, se asemeja mas la actitud de Rose. Me pareció interesante una historia Romitri porqué amo esa pareja, en un principio pensé en hacerla Adrian-Rose pero mis sentimientos por Romitri no me lo permitieron.**

 **Gracias por estar pendientes de la historia! Y sobre todo a dos autoras que amo sus historias!**

 **Sin mas que decir les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RICHELLE MEAD.**

 **Novela inedita por Corín Tellado (Modificada).**

Y aquella noche me tocó a mi...

 **Capítulo 4**

Vestí un traje negro, escotado y sin mangas. Hacia mucho calor y eso que la brisa del mar lo contrarrestaba un poco.

Dimitri Belikov me esperaba en la puerta de la suite, vestía traje negro y una camisa blanca. Estaba inmensamente atractivo.

Dimitri me estaba causando pesar, temor, ansiedad. Había tenido una relación blanca con Adrián. Sus besos eran simples. No podía hablar de caricias masculinas, porque no las había tenido. Adrián era tan respetuoso conmigo, me trataba como si soy fuera una estatua y era una mujer con nervios, deseos, emociones y ansiedades como cualquier ser humano.

Dimitri tenía algo que me atraía de manera alarmante; incluso quise decirle que no quería cenar con él, que invitara a cualquier otra persona a la mesa del capitán. Pero me fue imposible, no tuve el valor.

Me sujetó del brazo y me llevó hasta el comedor. Me presento al personal, todos fueron amables y Dimitri mas que nadie. Empezaba a tener con él una complicidad extraña que me atraía y me daba miedo a la vez.

A los postres, sonó la orquesta y me invitó a bailar aunque me dijo que no sabía. Me dio miedo pero fui, me sujetó de la cintura, me apretó contra su cuerpo y bailamos de una manera muy sensual.

\- Estoy perdida, pensé, me estoy enamorando de este hombre y no sé quien es. Papá me matará cuando lo sepa.

Que Adrián no fuera mi hombre no significa en modo alguno que lo fuera cualquier otro...

Bailé pegada a él, no se cuando cerré mis ojos y Dimitri me dijo unas palabras al oído.

Me di cuanta que me estaba conquistando y cuando me llevo al camarote, ya casi amaneciendo, me miró bajo el farol que iluminaba mi puerta.

\- Si me dejas, te daré un beso.

\- Por favor, Dimitri...

\- Por favor, Rose...

Y doblandome por la cintura me buscó la boca. Me beso un buen rato.

Jamás había sentido cosa semejante, las mariposas empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo y pensé en Adrián. Tantas veces que pudo besarme así y nunca lo hizo.

\- Perdóname - dijo él después - No pude evitarlo, pero tu lo permitiste.

No pude decir ni una palabra , solo agite mi mano y entré al camarote.

Me fui al baño, me desvestí y me di una ducha. Luego me puse el camisón.

Terminé llorando, aunque no sé por qué lo hacía , pero apreté mi boca contra la almohada y así me dormí.

Por la mañana llevaba unos shorts y una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros. Unos zapatos cómodos y sujeté mi pelo en una coleta y así salí de mi camarote. Lo encontré enseguida. Él vestía pantalón negro y camisa blanca, y tenía un gorro marinero.

\- Tengo que esto es Livorno, un pueblecito de mar, pero desde aquí visitaremos Pisa y Florencia. Pasaremos un día divertido hasta el anochecer. ¿Permites que te acompañe?

\- Que mas remedio me queda, Desconozco todo esto.

\- Pues vamos almorzarenos en Pisa y luego visitaremos Florencia.

Y así salimos del barco.

Al llegar al muelle, me dijo:

\- Alquilé un automóvil.

\- ¿Para que? - Pregunté.

\- Para llevarte a Pisa y después a Florencia. Aqui no hay mucho que ver. Es solo un puerto de mar.

Subí con él en su auto deportivo.

\- ¿Pero puedes salir así , por las buenas? - pregunté.

\- ¿ Por qué no? Soy un empleado de tierra. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Solo estoy de inspección. Vamos - añadió cambiando de tema - cuéntame de ti.

-No tengo nada que contar. ¿Y tú ?, ¿Que me cuentas de tú vida?

\- La simple. Soy ingeniero naval y abogado. Y pasé un largo tiempo en Estados Unidos.

O sea que era un tipo pudiente, o al menos, lo ers su familia. Pensé que él tal vez le agradaría a papá, pero solo dije:

\- Tuve un novio durante tres años. El es abogado y economista - no añadí que trabajaba con mi padre, por que tendría que explicar quien era yo.

\- ¿Terminaron o sigues con él?

\- Lo dejé, por eso decidí hacer este viaje, para compensar mi pena.

\- Vaya, vaya ¿Y lo amabas mucho?

Lo preguntaba con un tono íntimo, malicioso e insinuante...

No respondí. Llegamos a Pisa y allí almorzamos. Recorrí varios lugares que no me emocionaron. Después me llevó a Florencia y allí quedé maravillada. Me hubiera quedado una semana entera.

A media tarde después de preguntarme por que había dejado a mi novio, lo cuál no le aclare, regresamos al barco.

Dejó el auto en el muelle y no supe quien se haría cargo de el.

Aquella noche no quise ir a cenar al lujoso restaurante. Me quedé en cubierta sola. Pues preferiría pensar.

Al día siguiente estaríamos en Napoles y allí si me interesaba detenerme mas, pero sola.

Me cerré en la habitación y él me llamó por teléfono, le dije que cansada y que me iba a dormir.

\- Me gusta mi relación contigo - me dijo - Me gusta mucho... Va a ser muy difícil olvidarte, ¿Sabes?

Le dije que bueno, que gracias que estaba bien, Pero solo eso. Colgué el teléfono y me acosté, pero soñé con Dimitri.

Dimitri Belikov para mi ya no era cualquiera, era una persona que me atraía de un modo casi brutal, por eso soñé con él, y cuando desperté por la mañana, me Vestí rápidamente, me puse unos jeans y una camisola, y me bajé del barco antes de que él me pudiera localizar.

Recorrí Nápoles con cierta nostalgia. Ir sola no me complacía, pero así pude visitar varios lugares.

Cuando al atardecer entré en el barco lo primero que vi fue a Dimitri.

 **Déjenme saber que opinan...**

 **Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

Primero quiero pedir disculpas por la ausencia, no fue una ausencia programada ni por querer.

Segundo no olvide la historia siempre la tenía en mente y no quería dejarla, tenía que terminarla, pero (Creo que siempre hay un pero en las cosas) se me daño el teclado de la computadora, (aunque yo escribía la historia desde mi teléfono y la subía desde allí, hacia ajustes en la computadora) y mi teléfono murió :( , pero ahora si vine con todo ya tengo computadora y teléfono y ya puedo terminar la historia!

Ahora prepárense que ya no tengo excusas, así que vamos a ello.

 **Gracias por estar pendientes de la historia!**

 **Besos**

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RICHELLE MEAD.**

 **Novela inedita por Corín Tellado (Modificada).**

Cuando al atardecer entré en el barco, lo primero que vi fue a Dimitri.

 **Capítulo 5**

-Vaya- me dijo- Huiste.

-Claro que no…

-No lo niegues no está bien en ti. Considero que eres una persona educada, y sobre todo, segura de ti misma, ¿Qué temes Rose?

-Nada Dimitri, estas equivocado.

-¿Aceptas un café?

-Bueno

Y camine delante de él.

Nos sentamos en una mesa mirando el mar. Anochecía.

-Me gustaría que esta noche bailáramos juntos.

-No prefiero bañarme. Hace mucho calor y me quedare en la piscina.

-De acuerdo. Estaré a tu lado.

-Pero Dimitri…

-Por favor Rose… Dime algo ¿Amaste a ese novio con pasión?

-No. Pensé que estaba enamorada pero poco a poco fui entendiendo que no era mi hombre.

-¿Y cómo tiene que ser tu hombre?

-Fiel, atractivo y apasionado. Y que nunca tenga más mujeres que yo.

-Vamos, coincidimos en todo, una mujer leal, apasionada que me ame con toda la emoción y la pasión que implica el amor.

Me sentí aturdida y desvié mis ojos de aquellos marrones como chocolate tan llamativos, Yo los tenia marrón oscuro con machas de oro, esbelta, cintura breve y caderas redondeadas, papa dice que soy atractiva. Y Lissa y Christian suelen decir bromas con respecto a ello. Papa nunca me dejo salir con Adrián un día entero, en cambio a Lissa se iba los fines de semana con Christian y papa no se inmutaba… cuando hacia el comentario con mi hermana. Lissa solía decirme:

-Papa sabe que no estas enamorada. En cambio, conoce perfectamente mi amor por Christian.

Papa era escrupuloso conmigo y libre con Lissa… esta pensaba casarse a finales de año y me contaba lo que hacía con su novio, todo lo que yo nunca hice con Adrián… A cualquiera que le dijera que a mis 23 años era virgen se hubiera reído de mí y por eso no se lo dije a Dimitri.

-Es raro- le dije aquel día, ya cerca de la piscina- que no tengas novia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque eres un hombre muy especial, Tienes un ego que puede enamorar…

-¿Te enamoraría?

-No lo sé prefiero no pensarlo.

-Pues me gustas de tal manera, que pienso en ti constantemente cuando no estoy a tu lado.

No le conteste, me tire a la piscina y nade de lado a lado. Vi cómo se tiraba Dimitri

A grandes brazadas vino junto a mí, me escurrí hacia la escalera, me metí en una caseta y me vestí nuevamente.

Nos quedamos sentados en cubierta y el me pregunto:

-¿Por qué dejaste a Adrián?

Ya hablaba de Adrián como si lo conociera de toda la vida…

Esa noche yo necesitaba desahogarme un poco. Mi amistad con Dimitri Belikov ya era un hecho, Me había enamorado de él, y como mujer con el sexto sentido que tenemos todas, yo sabía que Dimitri Belikov se había enamorado de mí. ¿A dónde llegaría aquella relación? ¡Yo que sabía! Pero nunca olvidaría aquel crucero.

 **Déjenme saber que opinan…**

 **Besos**


End file.
